Je suis la pour ça
by Eilowny
Summary: One shot. Quand on appelle Gibbs à une heure du mat au sujet d'un de ses agents, le bateau peu attendre.


**Ciel ! Mon rein**

**Avertissement:** Quand on rêve un peu trop la nuit,...

Tony avait fait comme on le lui avait dit. Il avait pris ses affaires de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange. Il n'avait pas mangé et n'avait pas consommé d'arsenic ou tout autre saloperie du genre qui pourrait foutre ses organes en l'air : alcool, cigarette, drogue, etc.

Il débarquait ainsi dans la chambre d'hôpital avec un grand sourire pour masquer sa nervosité et son sac par-dessus l'épaule gauche.

- Alors ? Comment ça va ? lança-t-il à une ravissante jeune femme qui était couchée sur le lit.

Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules et lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle tourna vers lui des yeux verts pétillant de malice. Elle n'avait pas plus de 35 ans.

- Un peu nerveuse et toi ? répondit-elle.

Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de s'épandre plus en avant. Déjà le médecin/chirurgien/spécialiste/avec-qui-tout-ira-bien s'avançait, une infirmière à sa droite, un brancard à sa gauche et des formules rassurantes stéréotypées sur la bouche.

* * *

Il était une heure du soir et Leroy Jethro Gibbs était toujours en train de s'acharner sur son bateau et les fantômes autour de lui, toujours convaincus qu'au fond il pourra même pas le sortir une fois fini son navire. Mais l'homme continuait, sciant, égalisant, se trompant, corrigeant,…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. « Encore un gars de la marine qui se trouvait au très mauvais moment au si mauvais endroit », pensa-t-il. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entendit autre chose que la voix amicale Jen, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis bien chez Leroy Gibbs, demanda une voix timide au bout de fil.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? répliqua Gibbs que les voix étrangères même féminines rendaient farouche.

Il sentit une hésitation chez son interlocutrice.

- Je m'appelle Carla Johanson et je suis une amie de Tony.

Outre le fait que les petites amies de DiNozzo n'avaient pas pour habitude de lui téléphoner, quelque chose clochait.

- Les médecins disent que votre fixe ne répond pas alors, comme Tony m'a laissé votre numéro de portable, je me disais,…

Là ! Là ! Là ! Le mot « médecin » déclencha les glandes surrénales de Gibbs qui se mirent à produirent un torrent d'adrénaline.

- Quel hôpital ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le temps de gribouiller l'adresse et de sauter dans sa voiture et il était parti.

* * *

A l'accueil, la standardiste lui fit un grand sourire.

- Mademoiselle Johanson nous a dit qu'elle avait réussi à vous joindre, dit-elle. Chambre 211.

Gibbs s'y précipita, prêt à y commettre un meurtre, si Tony n'était pas déjà mort, mais tout ce qu'il pu trouver dans la chambre 211, c'était une jeune femme sous intraveineuse. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour en silence, elle tourna vers lui un regard fatigué et inquiet qui s'illumina à sa vue.

- C'est bien vous Monsieur Gibbs ?

Ca devait être la plus étrange de toutes ses soirées.

- Carla Johanson ? risqua-t-il. Où est DiNozzo ?

Il s'approcha du la jeune femme.

- Aucun médecin ne veut me dire ce qui se passe, murmura-t-elle en se redressant. On était censé être dans la même chambre au réveil.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Gibbs était profondément perdu, nageant entre les eaux de la crise de nerf et de la perplexité. Mademoiselle Johanson sembla comprendre tout de suite d'où venait son désarroi.

- Il ne vous a pas dit ! Il m'avait pourtant promis de le faire.

- Dire quoi ? marmonna Gibbs, s'impatientant.

- Aujourd'hui il passait une opération. On lui enlevait un rein pour me le donner.

La situation parut s'éclaircir pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Et vous ne savez pas où il est maintenant, conclut Gibbs.

Johanson secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Les médecins ne s'adresseront qu'à vous. Pouvez-vous aller prendre de ses nouvelles pour moi ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je vais le chercher, assura-t-il en lui serra la main chaudement.

* * *

La standardiste lui indiqua la chambre 314 aux soins postopératoires. Il fut seulement soulagé de ne pas entendre « tiroir 12 à la morgue ». Après avoir reçu un petit sermon sur les règles de sécurité, il fut autorisé à voir son agent, auprès duquel une jolie infirmière veillait déjà. Elle notait sur du papier carbone triple exemplaire tout ce qui se devait d'être noté sur la condition de Tony. La lumière dans la chambre se faisait douce et chaque patient était séparé par un rideau bleu.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis sur une chaise près de lui que Gibbs s'aperçut de sa pâleur. Une machine bipait à chacun de ses battement de cœur et un sac transparent contenant vraisemblablement du sang se vidait dans ses veines.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Gibbs à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

- Il y a eu des complications pendant l'opération, murmura-t-elle. Une artère s'est mise à saigner de manière incontrôlable.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, Tony se mit à remuer.

- Monsieur DiNozzo ? fit l'infirmière. Vous m'entendez ?

Elle posa sa main tendrement sur ses cheveux et obtint un léger murmure de la part du jeune homme. Finalement il ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

- Vous savez où vous êtes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Tony répondit d'une voix perdue :

- Au paradis sans doute…

Puis son regard se tourna vers Gibbs.

- …Ou alors en enfer.

- Non. Pas encore, DiNozzo.

Tony tourna la tête à gauche et à droite.

- Où est Carla ? s'enquerra-t-il.

- Déjà dans sa chambre prête à croquer la vie à pleine dent.

- Et qu'est ce que je fais encore là ?

Cette fois, il s'adressait clairement à l'infirmière.

- Il vous expliquera, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire avant de les laisser en tête à tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Tony tenta de remuer dans son lit. Il eut un grognement de douleur et abandonna.

- Tu as juste failli verser tout ton sang sur la table d'opération. C'est tout, clarifia Gibbs.

Son agent ferma les yeux, essayant de comprendre puis un regard sur la perfusion de sang le mit sur la voie.

- Comment va Carla ? murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Très bien. La question est plutôt comment tu vas, toi après avoir donné ton rein.

- Je me sens… un peu vide. Pas vraiment mal. Ca doit être les anti-douleurs.

Gibbs le regarda desserrer les draps autour de lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, DiNozzo ?

- Je devrais être de retour au travail très rapidement, patron.

Gibbs soupira :

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Tony prit un moment pour ingurgiter l'info.

- Wow ! Tu voudras bien enregistrer ça pour moi plus tard ?

S'il n'avais pas été dans un lit avec des fils tout autour, Gibbs lui aurait asséné le coup de sa vie.

Tony lui répondit quand même.

- Carla est ma sœur et mon père m'a supplié d'être discret.

Il frissonna un peu.

- Le rein d'un traître, c'est rarement demandé, murmura-t-il.

Juste avant que Gibbs ait pu répondre, l'infirmière arriva.

- Il est temps de laisser votre ami se reposer, lui dit-elle.

Elle changea les perfusions et administra à son patient ce qui semblait être un nouvel antidouleur. Gibbs se leva pour partir lorsqu'il entendit un faible murmure.

- Merci d'être venu, patron.

Il ferma les yeux et ne su jamais la réponse mais l'infirmière entendit clairement :

« Je suis là pour ça, Tony. »


End file.
